Norwegian Dragons
by Skye Phoenix Dove
Summary: People say that Charlie Weasley will never find a girl he loves more than his dragons. Technically, they were right. Upon giving Lukas Bondevik a tour around the reserve, something beautiful blooms between them. But is Lukas hiding a secret? And what will his family think when they find out about them? Norway x Charlie. Nation personifications exist. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey guys! I've been wanting to write this one for a long time now. You know how some people say Charlie will never find a girl he loves more than his dragons, well maybe they're right! Technically.**

 **The time period is up to you, though it it comes to it and I continue this** **(if I don't update too long, I'll probably keep it as a one-shot) then it'll most likely be a little bit after the Wizarding War.**

 **The nations do exist in this world, so immortality and high status and all. I apologize for any OCs, I'll try to keep it minimum, but since this is set mostly at the dragon reserve there will be a few.**

 **I also apologize if any characters are OOC, I have tried my best. If anyone wants me to continue, please review to let me know otherwise I may be content to leave this as a oneshot. If there are any requests for certain characters or situations as well, do let me know and I may use them. I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Thank you, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hetalia - Axis Powers**

* * *

Charlie Weasley groaned as his alarm clock went off. That particular muggle invention was rather useful, but so damn annoying! He'd stayed up way too late writing a letter back home last night, and it was only the appeal of another day of dragons that got him out of his suddenly incredibly warm bed.

Slipping on his usual work clothes, he slowly went to brush his teeth and got ready for another day.

Before dragons, he needed coffee. Another beautiful muggle invention, no wizarding drink could really wake him up the same way.

Whilst he was pouring himself a cup, his eyes fell to the messily-scribbled letter still lying open on the table beside him. He should really get that sent. So far, the correspondence between him and his family had been little to none, and Charlie was trying his best not to worry.

He was interrupted in his train of thoughts by a rapid succession of knocks on his door. Leaving his coffee on the desk for the time being, the redhead reached for the locked handle to let his coworker inside.

"Mornin' Charlie," Vlad greeted.

"Mornin' Vlad," he returned. "You're up early, I thought you had the afternoon shift today."

"I did," the other said with a scowl. "But unfortunately, I'm covering yours today." The Romanian handed him an envelope, the standard procedure whenever their boss couldn't tell them orders in person (courtesy of one too many miscommunications in the past).

Charlie furrowed his brow, taking the envelope and opening it.

 _Important guests from Norway coming to visit the reserve today. Requesting private tours for each party. Sorry Charlie, but seeing as you're one of our longest-standing employees, we need you to take one of them around for the day._

Well, that was enough to make him want to crawl back into bed again. Touring around the dragon reserve was still technically working with dragons, but they weren't supposed to really go too close anymore since guests generally weren't very good at staying outside the fences around the reserve, or were otherwise afraid of them.

Vlad seemed to sense this and made a tut-tutting noise. "No going back to bed, Weasley. If I have to get up early for a double shift, then you can walk around telling some high-and-mighty what the reserve looks like."

"You got the better end of the stick," Charlie muttered. He grabbed his coffee and went to make himself more presentable. Bringing guests around was such a nuisance, it involved having to be overly nice to people who were often rude and sometimes didn't really give a damn about the dragons anyway.

As most of the other dragon tamers went towards the various grounds and habitats for their shifts on feeding, or taming, or cleaning, Charlie trudged past them towards the main gate.

There was a small group of people at the front, along with a couple of the other dragon tamers and his boss. Fearing he was late, the redhead sped up in his footsteps to the group.

"Ah, Charlie, you're here," his boss acknowledged, sounding rather relieved, confirming his suspicion that he was late.

Charlie sent his boss an apologetic smile as he attempted to study their visitors out of the corner of his eye.

"Well now, Charlie, allow me to introduce our guests. This is the ambassador of Norway, the King of Norway, his son, his advisor, and…"

"Lukas Bondevik," said the only teenager in the group. He was quite slim —a good build for flying, he noted— with blonde hair pulled back with a cross-shaped hairpin that gave him an even more feminine appearance.

Why he was here along with some of the most important people in, not just magical but non-magical as well, Norway was something to ponder on.

"…and the official Minister of Magic of Norway," his boss went on. "Charlie, you'll be taking around Bondevik today."

"Okay." He nodded.

They scattered, each heading for a different area of the reserve so as to not defeat the purpose of having multiple tour guides.

"These are where we keep some of our small families of dragons," Charlie informed his charge, opening the gates to that area. "Over here we've got some Chinese Firebolts, two parents and their three children."

Lukas remained silent, but he did follow to look where Charlie was pointing to each time.

"Here there are some Ukrainian Ironbellies, the fences here are reinforced with titanium and multiple shielding charms to keep them from crushing it's surroundings. Currently, we have two of them as well as an egg that should be hatching in about a month."

"This compound contains Common Welsh Greens. It's larger because this breed of dragons are more common and significantly easier to catch, so the number of them in our reserve are high."

"Over here are—" he paused, noticing Lukas suddenly disappear out of the corner of his eye.

The dragon tamer quickly turned and nearly received a heart attack when he saw said person reaching his hand through one of the fences. He rushed forward and attempted to grab his hand away, but the teen was surprisingly strong. "Lukas, bloody hell, get your hand out of there! Just because we've tamed them enough doesn't mean they aren't dangerous…!"

He trailed off in shock, horror fading into amazement, as the large dragon leaned his head down and began nudging his snout against Lukas' hand affectionately.

"Th-that's…"

"Norbeta," Lukas spoke, his smooth voice betraying a slight smirk. "A Norwegian Ridgeback, resembling the Hungarian Horntail, except for the black ridges on its back, the browner texture in its scales, and significantly less hostile attitude. It has venomous fangs, and it's food of choice is large mammals, including water mammals, which is not favored by any other breed of dragon. It's eggs are black, and young Norwegian Ridgebacks also develop the ability to shoot flame earlier than any other breeds at around one to three months. Female Ridgebacks such as this one are generally more ferocious than the males. Additionally, the Norwegian Ridgeback is named after the Rhodesian Ridgeback, a South African hunting dog."

After withdrawing his hand and stepping back from the fence, he turned to Charlie with a spark of amusement shining in his previously dull eyes. "You take care of this one, Norwegian Ridgebacks are increasingly close to being listed as an endangered species."

Charlie stood speechless for a moment. "…How old are you?"

"Probably the same age as you, Charles," he replied nonchalantly.

"And… how did you know my name?"

"Call it a hunch. Do you remember my name?"

"Lukas… something Norwegian-y sounding. Sorry."

"Bondevik," he informed him. "…Aren't you supposed to be giving me a tour?"

Charlie took another look at the visitor.

"Uh huh. So, over here are our Swedish Short-Snouts…"

"Stubborn creatures if I've ever seen one."

"I can actually agree with that…"

* * *

 **Once again, do review to let me know if you want me to continue or have any suggestions.**


End file.
